Hit The Floor
by Dreaming of Hiei
Summary: umm...Kurama's lil sis has some conection with Hiei. Lets just say he loves her but does she know who he is. Never thought of a summary for this fic. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My Pain is like the rain

Invisible to the world

But still there to me.

Even in the dark of knight

Of the red moon

_Blood dropping on the forest ground, somebody was running away from something no not something but a someone. Hair as black as ash, tears rolling down the face. Even as the person ran I couldn't make out the eyes._

_In the forest there is red, red water. Silence over came it all "Where are you?" the person fell then let out a scream not of this world or even of demon plane._

Hiei woke up drenched in sweat.

"You looked if you were having a nightmare and you were also moaning and talking about someone…are you feeling okay?" a voice said from behind of where Hiei sat upon the window. Hiei spun around and saw Kurama

"I'm fine fox….why is my shirt off?!?" Hiei said growling a little bit.

"You were sweating really badly so I toke it off of you." Kurama said acting all innocent but threw him his shirt. Hiei shook his head but put it on.

"Will you go and give this to Boton?" Kurama said giving him a piece of paper. Hiei looked at it strangely

"I'm having a party and you're coming too." Kurama said walking out of his room not waiting for an answer

5 hours later

There was a knocking sound on the door at Kurama's house

Kurama walked over and opened the door and saw Yukina, Boton, Shizura, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing there

"Hey come on in" Kurama said "my parents are gone for a week so I'm free."

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Party!!!!!" Yusuke yelled

"Keep it down!" Kurama said letting them in

"Fine." Yusuke said "but why?"

"Somebody's sleeping up stairs" Kurama said

"Let's play truth or dare." Boton said

"Okay" they said and got in a cercal

"Hmm, Yukina-chan truth or dare?" Boton asked

"Lets go with truth." Yukina said after a while

"Okay." Boton said thinking about it then her eyes shifted towards Hiei who was giving her a death glare. She gulped

"O-okay, is it true that you actually like Kuwabara?" Boton asked

"Of course she does!!!!!!!!!!!!!...right Yukina?" Kuwabara said turning towards her. Yukina's eyes widen and she nodded her head

"HA she does!!" Kuwabara said pointing at Boton, who looked at Yukina who is now shacking her head and pretending to choke. Kurama chuckled and shock his head

"Okay, Yusuke truth or dare." Kuwabara said asking Yusuke

"mmm….truth" Yusuke said

"You suck! Do you really like Boton instead of Keiko?" Kuwabara said grinning

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled back

"Keep it down your baaka" Kurama growled

"Sorry" Yusuke said and sat back down. "Kurama truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Kurama said not really thinking

"Okay…I dare you to go upstairs and wake up that person." Yusuke said

"What? No, no, no, no" Kurama replied

"To bad you have to." Yusuke said pushing Kurama up the stairs.

"But she'll get mad." Kurama said

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" a voice from above the stairs yelled. Every one stopped moving

"SORRY! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Kurama yelled back as quickly as he could

"Whipped much?" Kuwabara said grinning again. Kurama glared at him

"Why did you yell back so quickly? Are you scared of him?" Keiko asked

"Scared? Yes. Why? I really don't want to her to come down her." Kurama said sitting down

"Your scared of a GIRL?!?!?!" Yusuke said yelling the last part

"SSSHHHH. Don't make her come down." Kurama said

"What one of you stupid friggin' people woke me up?" the voice growled from behind, Yusuke jumped up cause he didn't see any body coming down the stairs

"Too late." Kurama whimpered and scooted away

"I did. And you shouldn't be yelling at Shuichi" Yusuke said turning around only to face a girl around 5'1'', ash black shoulder blade length hair and icy grey blue eyes. She was wearing black and white Tripp pants, black short sleeved shirt but had bandages all up and down her arms, and white flame boots.

"I'll do whatever I want to do to him." She said

"It won't happen again." Kurama said pushing Yusuke aside

"K-Shuichi, you cant let her push you around." Yusuke said

"Let her be." Kurama said "You don't even know her!"

"NO!" Yusuke yelled at him "I'm gonna stand up for my friend"

"Surprising." Keiko said making Yusuke to a anime fall

"Keiko not right now please, I'm on a roll" Yusuke replied turning around

"Look the only reason I came down here is because you were yelling. And I will easily kick you out if you don't shut up." She growled

"I'd love to see you try." Yusuke said

"Hn." She said and pointed to him. And suddenly his arms snapped together at his side. She made a motion with her fingers and he turned around, with her middle finger she made another motion as if to copy a door opening and the front door copied it. Then she pushed him outside with a flicking motion of her index finger. Then she made the door slam shut.

"The next person who decides they wanna wake me up, is gonna have the same thing happen' to them but worse, k?" she said

Every nodded there head.

"Good." She said and left up the stairs again

"Wow…..your right she is scary." Boton said then the door slammed open and there stood Yusuke, wet to the bone

"Your sister has problems." He growled "What is it?"

"Ummm…. I don't know she always acted like that." Kurama said

"She always acted like that?!?" Yukina said not believing it

Kurama nodded

"That's sad…" Yukina whispered "Whats her name?"

"Oh it's Natsu." Kurama said

Hiei's eyes widen (if possible)

"Hiei-san are you okay?" Yukina said looking over at him

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine…I just have to go to the bathroom." Hiei said getting up

"Demons go to the bathroom?" Yusuke said looking at Kurama. Every sweat dropped

With Hiei

"_Could it really be Natsu…my princess Natsu?" _Hiei thought as he walked up the stairs fallowing the scent off freshly polished metal and stopped at the door on the left at the end of the hall. He leaned and put his ear on it (I know as a demon he has REALLY good hearing but its hard to hear over music)

"Look Gidea-san I don't care if you were Koenma. I'm going down there and eat my ramen …. I don't care a bout the stupid MSG or whatever…do you even know what it stands for..." the voice said

"Fine but when you die I'm using your body for good….at lest to your brother…Shu-chan is what you wanted to call him, right?" another voice said "And turn down this pointless music its to loud."

"How about some sweet snow then? And 'Numb' is not pointless its true"

"Vanilla with chocolate syrup, whipped cream…the kind you use on your brother, peanut butter and a bright red cherry on top…kawaii how you still say 'sweet snow' doesn't it bother you?"

"Hold on I'm not a shopping kind of person or a person who enjoys rembering stuff, that's why we have brothers. And you say that again I wont let you out."

"I didn't say any thing."

Hiei heard silence and then foot steps then nothing again

"Look who we have here…a rat….a demon maybe….how about a dead body, mm?" a voice from behind Hiei. His hairs jumped up (if possible) and he spun around to have him only to be shoved up against the wall.

"What would it be? Take out his third eye? Hang him up side down with water upon him? How about his most precious keepsake?" Natsu said reaching down into his shirt and grabbing his Koorime tear trialing it around her finger. Hiei growled and kicked her in the stomach and ran down the stairs.

oo downstairs oo

Boton turned to look at the stairs

"What is it Bo-" Yukina started to say but she saw Hiei "fly" down the stairs

"Run…" Hiei said

"Why?" Yukina said getting worried

"Do you like your head where its at? If you do run." He said running at the door before he could open it daggers were thrown at it and he couldn't open it.

"Where to you think you're going?" Natsu growled from behind Hiei

"_Oh crap, shit."_ Hiei thought as he was thrown to the ground.

"Natsu whats going on? Stop!" Kurama yelled as he ran into the room (He was in the kitchen) dropping his towel

"No. I found him ease dropping." Natsu said as she wrapped her hands around his throat. Hiei looked at Kurama and then pointed Yukina. Kurama nodded and walked over to cover her eyes.

"Mmm, maybe there is something more precious then this." Natsu said grinning. Hiei grinned too, Natsu gave him a wired look. Hiei flipped her over so she was on her back and then did the unexpected. He…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's all for now sorry if it seems rushed. And

Yeah Natsu seems kinda bitchey but hey that's life….and her. And I problemly spelled some things wrong

Please review!


	2. FINALLY its up

… kissed her.(I know he won't do it but go with the flow please)

"Mou Fmighn' mikkle….ling!!" Natsu screamed or tried to cause Hiei lips were still on hers. As for everyone else who saw this scene had his or hers mouths open and touching the ground some even had sand falling out of it. Natsu finally got Hiei off of her by kicking him where it hurts.

Now while Hiei was rolling on the ground in severe pain. Natsu got up looking really pissed and now walking towards her brother, Shuichi. Who might I add is not in for a pleasant surprise.

"You are going to control your little friend before I kill him. Understand?" Natsu said as she grapping his collar.

Shuichi nodded his head as fast as he could.

-trading P.O.V's with Shuichi-

My eyes widen as I saw what Hiei had did to my sister, MY SISTER!!!!!

"_OH MY GOD!!!!!!! Were both going to get it now." _Was the only thing running though my mind as Natsu walked up to me.

"Natsu I can explain." I said and held up my arms in defense

"Hn." Was her only reply as she shoved past me and grabbed her coat from the couch where Boton and Yukina sat now. She shoved past me again and kicked Hiei to open up the door, as she closed it with a slam there was a long, eerie silence which I broke

"Hiei how could you do that to my sister! What made you think it was okay?!?!" I yelled at him as he sat up and grabbed his head

"S-she…rember me…why….won't…rember?" Hiei mumbled

"Of course she won't rember you she just met you today!" I snapped at him

"That's not what I meant…s-she knows who I am…but she doesn't want…" Hiei started to say before zoning out.

"I'm going to go find her. So I'll be back in a while, help your self to any thing in the fridge." I said as he grabbed my own jacket and headed out the door. And again the was a long silence.

. with Kurama (no P.O.V) .

"_Where is she, where is she." _Ran though Kurama's mind as he ran to the park

"_Calm down…now where did you see her last?" _Yoko asked

"_At my house!" _

"_Okay I understand you're upset but try and be more…specific." _

"_What are you? A therapist?"_

"_No I'm helpful."_

"_Okay I just need to find her and fast."_

"_Why do you take so much care of her, even if she hates you?"_

"_She's still my little sister…and I don't want the same thing happening like last time."_

"_Last time?"_

"_S-she just…never mind."_

"_Don't 'never mind' me, I will probe your memory's."_

"_Help me find her and I'll tell you."_

"_Mm…all of it and I want to chew…I mean talk to Hiei"_

"_Fine…but when did you care about Natsu?"_

"_Since I found she and I have some things in common"_

"_Like?" Kurama thought making a deep growl_

"_We enjoy torturing you." _

"…"

"_I love you too."_

"_Wait….what?!?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Natsu!!!"_

"_What? Where?"_

"_Park bench"_

"Natsu? Natsu, are you okay?" Kurama said as he ran up to Natsu who sat crossed legged on the bench with her head down and her hands tapping rapidly on its side

"Go away." She growled and shook her head

"I'm sorry…for what Hiei did." Kurama said pushing back Natsu's bangs, letting his hand rest on her forehead as his other hand was on his forehead

"Don't touch me." She said swatting away Kurama's hand

"You're sick."

"So? Happens all the time."

"Don't you rember what happened last time you were sick?" Kurama said sitting next to her

"Umm…no I don't, I'm trying to forget."

"Yuki." Kurama said sternly

"Don't call me that." Natsu said turning her head towards him giving him a death glare that surpassed Hiei's by a long shot. Kurama toke in a sharp breathe and looked at her, trying not to show his own fear.

Okay that's all for now! Please read and review

Thanks to….

Kagome395477- you are the first, thanks!!

Keona94-well he isn't but the thing is well…she tortures him. And thank you.


	3. i cant spell 1

We walked together hand in hand. As the fall leaves fell. I thought nothing could end this moment…then it did.

You don't know what it feels like, this burning aching need, this obsession to touch, to feel...to love you...  
You're face so delicate, you're lips so soft...and all I can do is watch you from afar...my desert rose...

Kurama still stared at Natsu…or Yuki.

"Come on Yuki….please?" Kurama said.

"My names not Yuki." Yuki said

"It's the name your father gave." Kurama said

"He's NOT my dad…and you don't even know him so don't start saying stuff like that." Yuki said pushing him away as he tried to hug her.

"You're right I don't know him…but it doesn't mean I still cant." Kurama replied

"Go ahead, he's nothing like Ma says he is." Yuki said getting up. Kurama got up with her

"How could you say that?" Kurama asked turning towards her, pain filled his eyes.

"….I didn't mean like that…he's different then how Ma talks…especially when she wasn't there." Yuki said and turned around walking in front of him. She pulled down her shirt off of her right shoulder reviling a chunk of skin missing and around it was scars like a dog or nails.

"Seven years old. Asked if I could spend the night at a friend's house. He is nothing like a father…not to me." Yuki said putting her shirt and turning back around to walk again.

Kurama stood where he was. He toke a deep breathe "He's coming…after Mother comes."

Yuki stopped dead in here tracks, she turned around slowly and stared at Kurama. Her face emotionless.

"So? Not my problem." Yuki said letting a sadistic grin come across her face before turning around and stated to walk.

"_She looked like that cat." _Yoko said

"_The Cheshire Cat?"_

"_Yeah that one!"_

Kurama followed Yuki to there house.

Xxxxxxxx

Ugh, overly short. Sorry I haven't been on a lot. School and everything….

Thanks to….

Kagome395477- thank you. Hopefully it will happen.

Blue Fire Kitsune- thank you…again. I hafta think about how to but in with the fic on how they know each other so if any one has any idea please share!!

Suzsan- thank you!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama continually looked up at the sky, watching black clouds quickly roll in. the Jaws theme started to play from Yuki's pocket. She bent down and un-zippered one on the side and pulled out a red cell phone with a black dragon on it, and flipped it open. "Oi, Ma…yes everything's fine. Yes he's alive…no I despise garlic not hate, despise. Do you have to? Hn, she wants to talk to you." Yuki said, handing the phone to her brother. "H-hello?" He said un-easily. "Oh, hello Mother. Yes…not really…a slight fever. Of course. Alright. Bye" Kurama handed the phone to Yuki. She just shoved it back in her pocket. (Kurama already closed it)

--- At the house ----

Yuki opened the door and kicked Hiei as she walked past him. (He's still on the floor.) And went to her room.

As for when Kurama walked in, his eyes were outlined in gold. "My room now." He growled and picked Hiei up be his neck and walked up the stairs. Everyone just looked each other.

- With Kurama and Hiei -

"Hehe…You have three seconds to explain what you did, Hiei." Kurama growled, large chunks of his hair turning silver and thus longer.

"I-she-we…I…" Hiei said, eyes down ward.

"Times up." Kurama growled, turning into Yoko. Who had a grin on his face. (People grin a lot)

-- Later on sometime the next morning--

Kurama came down the stairs with Hiei bounded in ropes.

"We won't ask…" Yusuke said as he came down. "I found out the relationship between them." Kurama said.

Boton and Keiko woke up and turned to Kurama.

"I swear they pretend to be asleep just to do that." Yusuke said. "Should we wake up Yukina and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. "No. now tell" Boton demanded.

Yeah that's all for now…St. Patricks' day is coming up….its the only time I can run though the mall with bright green hair with a Irish accent…other then that I have normal hair color...So happy late valentines and St. Patty's day aaaannndddd anything I forgot.

Thanks to….

Kagome395477- . I only have like 30 now. Thank you.

demon spirit- Your story is awesome. I have a feeling I won't read the story for a LONG time then. (I cant write anymore…stupid writers block thingy.)

Any way till next time I guess. And I'll post what will happen with the name. (Natsu's name isn't really Yuki) So yeah.


End file.
